


Save yourself, I'll hold 'em back!

by Bulletproof_Angel31



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Angel31/pseuds/Bulletproof_Angel31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dr D sends out a transmission about Jet Star and The Kobra Kid being ghosted, it's up to Fun Ghoul and his beloved Party Poison to find them. 'Cause they can't be dead, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little summart whilst I work on the second part of 'You saved my life, I'll save yours.' Enjoy! :3

'Who I gotta kill to get a decent coffee around here?' Poison demanded, kicking a can along the floor and glaring along the wasteland with narrowed eyes. I smirked and rolled my eyes.  
'Poison. You aren't getting a coffee any time soon.' I stated bluntly. Poison turned, taking in my appearance. My mask was tucked into my jeans, my gun holstered, my dark hair swept into my eyes.  
'Well, I want some.' He said, scowling. Poison reminded me of a child when he did this, sulked about something as insignificant as coffee.  
'When we're done with this, I'll find you some.' I said. Poison grinned, flashing teeth.  
'Really?' I simply nodded, my eyes running around us. 'Oh, Ghoul! What would I do without you?' He gushed.  
'You'd probably be dead, Poison. And I don't see Jet or Kobra treating you so well.' I told him.  
'My brother and Jet aren't as helpful as you.' He agreed.  
'I fucking hope they aren't as helpful as me!' I snarled, eyes narrowed. Poison grinned wickedly, then shook his head.  
'Ew. Kobra is my brother, not quite into incest thanks. And Jet is Kobra's, I ain't going near him.' I smirked and shrugged.  
'How the fuck are you going to get coffee. Ghoul?' Poison asked, stepping towards me. I let out a long sigh and shrugged.  
'I don't know. I may have to travel a really long way, kill a couple of Draculoids. It'll be a dangerous mission.' Poison was stood in front of me now, hands on his waist.  
'If it's dangerous, why do it?' He asked. I smirked.  
'Because if you want something, I fight to get it.'  
'What if I want you?' I smiled up at him.  
'You've already got me, Poison.'  
Poison smiled softly and pressed his lips to mine. He tasted of the desert, dust, sweat and the sweet taste of himself. It was a weird taste, but it was home. Party Poison was home. I ran my tongue along Poison's bottom lip, a smirk forming on my lips as he moaned. I pushed him roughly off and yawned, as if bored before banging on the hood of the Trans Am.  
'C'mon, we'd best go and actually find some supplies for when we get back, save Jet and Kobra being pissed at us.' Poison glared at me for a second as he rubbed the spot where I'd hit the Am before letting out a soft groan and pulling me back to him, his hands cupping my ass through my jeans and eyes full of the animalistic craving I had gotten to love so much.  
'Let 'em simmer, we have time for a minutes break.' I chuckled as Poison waggled his eyebrows and couldn't help but lean closer to him.  
'I suppose.' Poison leaned in, breaking the gap between us, his lips caressing the side of my mouth before he dived into the kiss, out tongues colliding and wrestling for dominance. I slide my hand down the length of his back, groaning as I felt myself growing hard. It had been way too long since anything like this had happened between the two of us, other the endless flirting and the occasional grope. I had just pushed him onto the bonnet, my fingers sliding to meet the hem of his shirt, Poison letting out soft moans of approval, when the static sounded from the radio of the Am and Dr Death's voice crackled into some sort of clarity.  
'Bad news from the zones, tumbleweeds. It looks like Jet Star and the Kobra Kid had a clap with an Exterminator, that went all Costa Rica and uh, got themselves ghosted. Dusted out on Route Guano. So it's time to hit the red line and up-thrust the volume out there. Keep your boots tight, keep your gun close, and die with your mask on if you've got to. Here, is the traffic...' Poison's eyes widened with surprise and without warning, he pushed me off, causing me to land butt first on the floor. He said nothing as he helped me to my feet and got into the Am, starting it up. I brushed myself off and jumped in instantly. After moments of silence as we sped down the desert, I finally plucked up the courage to glance at him.  
'They should have stayed at the diner, Poi-'  
'It isn't true, it can't be!' Poison cut me off instantly, his eyes straight ahead. I bit my lip, feeling the sadness slowly weigh down on me. My brother's, whether Poison believed it or not, had fallen.  
'When is Dr D ever wrong, Poison?'  
'He is this time! We just need to get back.' I shook my head.  
'And what if it is? What if they really are gone?' I shouted, watching as Poison's hands tightened on the wheel, his knuckled going white.  
'IT ISN'T TRUE!' Poison slammed on the breaks, letting his beloved Am skid to a stop and got out quickly, slamming the door as he gripped his crimson hair. I watched him curse and scream, letting him cool down. After a second, I left the car and stalked after him.  
'But what if it is?' I asked. Poison turned quickly, his eyes wide with agony. No tears yet, just pure anger.  
'Why are you fighting me on this? It isn't TRUE!' I gripped my hair, irritation flying through me.  
'How the fuck do you know that, Party Poison! We are just human, we hurt, bleed and die like anyone else and Jet Star and the Kobra Kid aren't any different. They aren't immortal, and neither are we.' Poison glanced to the floor, then back up, his eyes filling with tears.  
'They wouldn't...' He whispered. 'They wouldn't leave us, I mean.' I took him into my arms and held him tightly.  
'It's going to be okay. We'll get through this.' I promised. Poison glanced down at me, his eyes wide with hurt, full of unshed tears.  
'How do you know that?' He asked. I bit my lip. I didn't know that...  
'Because, as long as I have you, I know we can get through anything.'  
'And what about Jet and Kobra?' He whispered, his voice softening at the mention of them.  
'If you truly believe that they are alive, I guess we will have to find them.' I muttered. I wiped away his tears and kissed him softly before leading him back to the Am and pushing him into the passengers seat and walking to the drivers side. Of course, the Am was Poison's, and only he could drive it, but this was urgent. Poison wasn't in the right mind set to drive. I slammed my foot down on the accelerator as Poison stared out of the window, the silence daunting. Yes, he had just lost his brother and one his best friends, but Party Poison was the undecided leader of us Killjoys, he seriously needed to get his shit together.  
I stopped at the warehouse where we were going to get supplies, leaving the Am by the back door just in case we ran into trouble and quickly got out, Poison following me. I stood by the door, taking out my gun as Poison did the same, standing at the opposite side. His eyes met mine, his hand stretched towards the wood of the door and he waited. With an intake of breath to calm myself, I nodded and Poison pushed open the door. Instantly I took point, gun stretched out as I surveyed the darkness, Poison behind me. Nothing but empty shelving, discarded weapons and dust met us. We split up, Poison going one way and me going the other. Something other then weapons had to be here.  
'Ghoul!' Poison's voice muttered, carrying excitement, even at a time like this. I quickly jogged over, my eyes widening at the sigh before me. The BLI/ind boxes and sheets of steel we'd come for. Poison carried the metal to the car and I opened a box with one of the cutters at hand, a cuss passing through my chapped lips. The first box contained food of different sorts, tins, bottles and bags, underneath it were white suits and masks. I didn't state the obvious, but we had been lucky, stuck gold! I pocketed the cutter, grabbed all of the weapons I could carry and put them into the open box, carrying it out as Poison grabbed another. We had just put the last box and the last of the weapons in the Am and were on our way to check the warehouse for more, when the sound of something grew close. Wheels against the dust. Instantly, I knew what was coming and I also knew that Party Poison was so not ready for it. We ran towards a couple of boxes closest to the back door where the Am was and ducked, waiting as the sound stopped and doors opened and slammed closed. Boots crunching against the sand. If we ran now, we would reach the Am and be able to drive. The problem is, they'd follow us. And who knew how many were actually out there? The safest thing to do, was stay and fight. But Poison...I couldn't have him hurt.  
'Get to the Am.' I said quickly. Poison's head flew up, his eyes widening as he stared at me.  
'I am not leaving you.' He bit out quietly. I knelt down, facing him, my eyes narrowing.  
'I wasn't asking, Poison. Get to the Am and drive.' Party Poison shook his head fiercely, gripping my shoulder.  
'I have already potentially lost two brothers today, I cannot deal with losing you too!' He hissed. The footsteps grew closer and as I turned, I could just make out the shapes, looming by a box me and Poison had failed to collect.  
'You aren't losing me. Save yourself, I'll hold 'em back. Now, get your fine as fuck ass to the Am!' And before Poison could say anything, I had already rolled towards a different box and knelt up, opening fire. The three Dracs who had entered dwindled to two as I ran to take cover. I watched as Poison stayed where he was and stared at me.  
'FUCKING GO POISON!' And he did. He bolted out of the door before I had even blinked. I knelt behind a box, peeking over the top of it and firing, hitting the Drac straight in the forehead. More flooded in and instantly I regretted telling Poison to go, the sound of tyres screaming against the sand disheartening. Of course, I wouldn't say that out loud. I ducked behind a box, pulling on my mask and tightening my boots, taking Dr D's advice before I died. I killed a few more, the room flashing with each shot, white suits turning red, staining the floor and the walls, my face. I ran my fingers through my hair as I killed the final one and turned quickly, eyes widening to find one looming behind me. I yelped in surprise as it gripped me by the throat. I wriggled and thrashed, dropping my gun as it held me up, pulling out it's own gun and holding it up to my throat. I pulled out the cutter from my pocket, sliding out the blade and slamming it up into it's throat. Blood flowed thick and fast, staining my jeans, my hand and splashing down onto the floor. It's grip slackened and I dropped to the floor and scrambled to my gun. I turned, jumping to my feet and holing up my gun to the Drac, who simply advanced on me, the blood still falling. With one simple fire and a cuss, I lost my balance, my shoulder burning. I let my eyes droop and found myself with Party Poison ushering me towards him, his smile mischievous, his eyes seductive. I stayed where I was as he came towards me, his fingers caressing my face, his smile softening. He came close, his lips against my ear, caressing my skin, causing my eyes to slightly close as my breathing faltered. 'Don't let him take you.' He begged.  
My eyes flew open, in time to see the Drac advancing on my slumped body. I clambered away, my hands slipping on the blood, before jumping up, adrenaline pulsing through me. Knowing that I was too small to manage it, I ducked behind a box, dodging shots as I went. I climbed onto a box, and glanced down, watching the Drac below search for me. With a smirk, I whistled and when he glanced up, I jumped down, kicking him in the face and watching him fall. Shots came from my gun before I even realised I was firing.  
'DIE MOTHERFUCKER!' I screamed, shooting repeatedly ever after his head slumped. I felt my legs go weak and collapsed to the floor a little way away from my fallen opponent. I clutched my shoulder, hearing more gun shots outside, with the familiar screech of tyres. No! He couldn't have come back. I suddenly felt everything crash down on me as the gun shots ceased. Like my brothers Poison was dead too. I squeezed my eyes shut, both with pain from the hole in my shoulder and with the thought of living life without Jet Star and the Kobra Kid. Without Party Poison. My Party Poison... I slowly clambered to my knees, my eyes opening, the blood falling fast as foot steps heistantly approached. I held my breath, waiting for the inevitable, almost welcoming it, but instead... 'Ghoul?' A soft, hoarse whisper. I said nothing. 'Fun Ghoul!' The voice came out louder and I let out the breath I had been holding in. 'Shit, no please!' Poison ran around the corner, his eyes wide with agony as he slid to the floor, surveying my wound. 'Hey.' He muttered. 'Hey back. Thanks for not leaving me.' Poison's eyes softened. 'I would never leave you! You should never have asked me to go! I saw the blood and...' I shrugged. ''Tis but a scratch. I'll live. Most of it isn't mine anyway.' Poison took me into his arms, ignoring the blood. 'I'm so happy I didn't lose you. I don't know what I'd do without you, Fun Ghoul.' I nodded. 'Likewise, now, can we please get back to the diner? I would really like to get fixed up.' 


	2. Chapter 2

Poison helped me out of the Am and carried me towards the door after checking that it was safe. As soon as the door was safely closed, he threw the stuff off the table and helped me lay on it. He pulled off my jacket and shirt, biting his bottom lip in nervousness. The air hit my chest, causing me to hiss in pain.   
'Shit, Ghoul...' I shrugged, crying out as pain ripped through my torso.   
'Just fucking patch it up!' I demanded through gritted teeth. He nodded and ran towards a shelf, throwing things onto the floor as he looked for what he needed. If Kobra was here to see this, he would have been annoyed about the new mess. When we first got here, everything in the main shop had already been taken. We found a way into the back, which gave us a huge supply.   
Poison was back in front of me with bandages and a bottle. Without warning, he sprayed my wound. I screamed, writhing on the desk as he pinned me down, my eyes squeezed shut. I waited until I felt his fingers glide through my hair to open my eyes. I let my breathing level with difficulty and sat up, panting. I blinked and glanced up at him.  
'Hey.' He muttered.  
'Hey back. Thanks for helping.' He nodded and smiled as I grabbed the bottle.  
'Any time.'  
'What was that shit you sprayed anyway?' I asked, examining the bottle between my fingers. The label was foreign, so I had no idea what was in it, or what it was, or what it did. Poison smirked, running a hand through his hair.  
'Oh, you know, just something Jet has been working on since the shit started. He has bottles of it boxed up, but has never actually tried to see if it works.' My eyes widened and I slowly put down the bottle.  
'So, I've just like, been used as an experiment?' I asked. He nodded. 'Asshole! If my arm falls off, I'm blaming you.'   
He shrugged softly and without any more words, Poison turned and walked away, clearing up the mess. I jumped from the table, ignoring the tightness of my shoulder and walked outside to the Am, which was parked behind the little garage style hut we had made for it. I quickly grabbed a box, ignoring my arm, and carried it into the diner. As soon as I placed it down, Poison was by my side.   
'You shouldn't be carrying anything.. Stay there!' I shrugged and rifled through a drawer until I found a box cutter and perched on the edge of the table as I watched his hips sway as he walked out. I opened the box and almost had a heart attack. BLI/ind branded cigarettes, more food, lighters... And coffee! I quickly lit the cigarette and stood, grabbing the box of coffee as I made my way to the kitchen area of the diner. I took a few drags, savouring it before beginning to prep the coffee maker, which hadn't been used in..well, years. It switched on and I emptied the right amount into the machine and let it do it's magic, grabbing a clean mugs.   
By the time Poison came back with all the boxes and metal, I had smoked three cigarettes and the mugs full of coffee were on the side. My head buzzed and I grinned wildly at him.  
'Where the fuck did you get them!' He asked, dropping the boxes carefully and rushing over, eyeing up my cigarette.  
'The box.'   
Poison didn't say anything more, just turned and stomped away, not noticing the coffee. I jumped from the table, feeling everything spin with the nicotine rush. Fuck, this was weird! I remember when we first ran out of cigarettes, all we could do was argue from the lack of them. Over time, the need lessened.   
'Poison, take one!' He said nothing, simply poured over maps that he threw over a table, his face set deep in concentration.   
'Poison?' I muttered, walking over way too smoothly considering my rush. I placed my hand on the small of his back once I had reached him.  
'Party Poison?' He moved away from me instantly, grabbing one of the markers we happened to have and began to draw lines on the map. 'Don't ignore me!' I hissed. He slammed his hands down onto the table and glared at me, his eyes narrowing.  
'I have bigger things on my mind then cigarettes, Fun Ghoul! My brother's could be dead and you don't give a fuck!' I flinched at his harsh tone, but didn't bite back in the way I normally would. Kobra and Jet would be pissed if we started arguing. I sunk back and instantly, Poison straightened up, his eyes softening as if realising how he had just reacted, as I turned away from him.   
'Of course I care...' Poison's arms wrapped around me quickly, holding me to him, his chin resting on my head. The way our bodies fit perfectly, the way our heart beats matched, loud and steady made everything seem okay.  
'I'm sorry, Ghoul. I just...I have to find them.' I nodded softly.  
'And you have no idea how much I understand that; for the time being, we still have to be ourselves.' Poison let out a soft sigh and pressed a kiss to my hair.   
'You should get some sleep, Ghoul. We're going out first thing.' I stepped away from him, grabbing the mug and holding it towards him. He took the mug slowly, before smelling the contents. His eyes widened and he took a long sip of the coffee, his eyes closing and a soft noise leaving his throat as he swallowed.  
'I told you I'd find some..' I muttered before turning towards the back room and curling up. I was too bummed to eat.   
Almost as soon as I closed my eyes, I slipped into unconsciousness.

My eyes flew open after a dreamless sleep, staring up at the ceiling. I sat up, scrubbing my fingers through my hair and leaving the room. Poison was laid in a booth, the only thing showing was his holey socks, his boots resting on the floor. I made my way over slowly, keeping silent. His eyes were closed and his breathing was soft, a comfortable and steady pace. I smiled at his peacefulness and jumped violently as they opened and he stared at me.   
'Everything okay?' He asked. I nodded, trying to sort out my heart beat. 'Good. Let me put my boots on, check your bandages and then we can go.' He sat up, quickly pulling on his boots and then standing.   
'You don't have to Poison.'   
Of course, he ignored me, simply undid my bandages and checked over my wound. It had healed remarkably thanks to the spray, the skin tight and looking like a scar. He ignored my protests and re-patched it anyway. He hurried off, grabbing some of the metal sheets and putting them in the way of the windows.  
'So, where are we going?' I asked as we carried supplies to the Am, once he had finished blocking the windows. The sun had not fully risen yet, casting a soft orange hue through the dark sky.   
'We're going to find Dr D. Maybe he can give us a clue about what's going on.' He muttered. My eyes widened.   
'But Poison, Dr D moves around a fuck load, he could be anywhere!' I exclaimed as he closed the diner and grabbed a can of spray paint and painted a huge white cross over the door before getting into the Am. To any random passersby, the diner would be of Drac territory and they won't go anywhere near it. That way, when we get back, it'll still be ours. If Poison had used black, it meant that it was empty and liveable and red would mean there was nothing left. He started the Am and glanced at me, his mask over his face, his eyes staring up into mine.  
'We have to try. You coming or what?' I said nothing as I slid into the passengers seat and closed the door. I turned towards Poison, who let out a sigh of relief.  
'I didn't think you were going to get in.' I smiled weakly.  
'Poison, I aren't leaving you. I promised I would help you find them and if this is the way to help, them I'm in.' He nodded before putting his foot down.  
We cleared the first two known places easily, our boots tight, our guns in hand and our masks on. Each time we found ourselves back to square one, in the Am, driving towards the next place.   
The possibility, almost inevitability of never seeing them was screaming at us through the silence. I didn't speak, didn't state the obvious. Instead, I just stared out of the window, basking in the silence. It wasn't awkward, either. It was a mutual, unwritten agreement between the two of us. Silence left enough time for our thoughts, the sound of dust flying around us. Of our hearts beating in sync. And in that moment, anything that had happened between me and Poison didn't matter. All that mattered was that we found Kobra and Jet and that we stuck together, as one. Like the brotherhood we were. The reason for that had, for almost three years, been unknown. I loved him. Things had happened in the past, passionate kisses ending with furious hot sex, but never did love ever spring to mind. It had never been considered, not once. But now, as we drove towards what seemed to be our impending doom, every option was assessed. For so long, the mere attraction I felt for him was harmless, simply attraction. And over time, it had grown into infatuation. I loved him, and without him, I didn't know how I would live. Poison parked up, leaving the Am by a patch of grass, hidden behind trees. It was the only green part of the desert. We sat for a while, waiting until what we would silently agreed was the best time. I turned my body towards Poison, meeting his eyes.  
'You have to promise me something.' I said quickly. He raised a brow, his mask around his neck. 'If anything happens, you get to the Am and you go.' Poison began to protest but I shook my head, stopping him. 'Listen to me, Poison. It is better for one of us to survive and find them then none of us. If we both die, we're screwed. You have to do this for me.' After a second of hesitation, Poison nodded.   
'I promise. But if I can get you, I will.' I sighed. It seemed fair.  
We rose from the car and walked slowly to a small patch of brown, where a trap door laid. I pulled it open, then turned to him.  
'So, we have a deal? If something happens, you get out?'   
'And if I can, I'll get you out?' I nodded in agreement, pulling on my mask and jumping straight down. The darkness ate us up and instantly, I panicked.  
'Poison! Where the fuck are you!?' I hissed, my eyes surveying the nothingness. Warm, clammy fingers entwined in mine, both for comfort and for a reminder, that he was there. Hand in hand, we slowly creeped down the tunnel, our guns in our other hands. The tunnel eventually opened up, revealing a cave-like room. Posters littered the walls, the floor full of dust that had creeped in. I surveyed some of the posters, a weak smile forming on my lips. The Mad Gear and Missile Kid poster stood out the most as I remembered the old days, after we met: cigarettes and Mad Gear. Poison let go of my hand, walking into the middle of the room and kicking up dust, as if trying to find something buried underneath. My eyes skimmed over two that were partially hidden and I found myself moving forward, my hand wiping off the layer of dust as I plucked them from the wall. Party Poison stared back at me from the page, his eyes wide, his tongue resting on his top lip and his hands on his leather-hugging hips. Underneath was the price of 1000 Carbons. Expensive bastard... The second poster was Kobra, his hair lighter, hiding half of his face. I bit my lip, remembering the day that I first met them...

I was stood with my back against the bar, taking a long drag from the cigarette as the dude behind the bar slid my drink towards me.  
'Whose that?' I asked, pointing my glass in the direction of a figure dancing, his hips swaying manically to the pulsing beat of the music, the purple lights of the club causing him to seem immortal, almost not from this world. His hair was an untamed flaming red mane surrounded his olive skin, a tight t-shirt covering his torso and leather pants hugging his hips. I glanced at the bartender as he took the dancing guy in, his dark hair covering his eyes, I was surprised he could see him. Immediately, a smirk formed on his lips and he rolled his eyes.   
'Wouldn't even try it, mate.' I rose an eyebrow and sipped the drink, ignoring the burn as if slid down my throat.   
'Wasn't gonna try anything, I only asked a question.' I said quickly, as if defending myself. The guy rolled his eyes and took a shot of something green, before grinning at me, flashing his teeth.  
'That's THE P-droid. If you want something, be willing to pay a bucketful of Carbons.' My eyebrows rose higher.  
'P-droid?' I muttered, glancing back at the man, only, he wasn't there anymore; I quickly found him, his red hair too hard to miss. I felt, for some unknown reason, my heart sink as I watched him being lead away by some guy, the look on their faces obvious to what they were about to do. What they wanted of each other.  
'Yes, P-droid. Or Pornodroid, which ever you prefer. And Mr Red, over there, is the highest paid and most wanted of all. They're quite a sophisticated gang, of course, if you forget about their lifestyle.' I finished my cigarette, dropping the butt to the floor and stepping on it and resting the glass on the bar. I was trying to come up with something to say when a girl a little smaller then me, with obviously dyed blonde hair came swaying over.  
'You checking me out, cutie?' She purred. I couldn't help but noticing the amount of bright red lipstick staining her lips, how it matched the P-droid's hair, how inviting it looked. I pulled on a sly smile and tilted my head.  
'So what if I was?' I muttered.   
It wasn't long before I was pushing her in the direction of the restroom, hoping to get some sort of release, especially considering the way the tart had rubbed herself all over me. The tiny leather skirt hugged her hips, barely leaving anything for the imagination. My hands cupped her ass through the leather skirt, the firmness inviting. I wonder if his ass would feel this way too... I didn't think about it a second longer as her lips captured mine into a kiss. It wasn't special and was as expected. There was too much tongue, mouths moving too fast, teeth somehow falling into the mix, scraping across skin. Her hands ran down my body desperately, as if she would die if she didn't get me the way she wanted. She pushed me against the wall, her hand gripping my crotch, which caused a gasp. I pulled away, my head lolling against the cool wall behind me, my breath coming out way too fast for my liking. I glanced down, watching as she pulled off her tiny tube top, revealing her voluptuous chest. Instead of doing what I would normally do and bury my face deep into her chest, or pull her closer, I simply glanced up. To my surprise, the guy who was for whatever reason in my mind, stood staring, his eyes wide with both fear and hurt, tears rolling soundlessly down his bloodied cheeks. A cut sat on his temple, deep and flowing, the red of his hair matching the crimson liquid. Upon being caught watching, he blushed and turned quickly towards the crowd. I pushed the girl off instantly, straightening my clothes as she stared at me wordlessly, a scowl attempting to hide the embarrassment of rejection and hurried after him.  
'Hey!' I yelled, pushing past people who were too drunk or too busy grinding against each other to notice me. 'Hey!' I called louder this time, watching as he escaped from the building. I fell into someone, causing drinks to spill and yells to fall from drunken mouths, expecting a scene to cause. Luckily for me, I made it outside.   
I quickly glanced around, searching the blackness of the alley for the red-headed man. And there he was, stood against the wall, dry retching. I walked towards him cautiously, trying to seem as friendly as possible.  
'Hey. Are you alright?' I muttered hesitantly. He jumped, scrambling against the wall and hitting his head. 'Shit, I didn't mean to scare you, or anything. You looked like you needed some sort of help is all and uh..I suppose I have a knack for helping people, or I try to or whatever...' I laughed nervously. 'Well, now I'm just rambling, I'm Fun Ghoul, by the way.' He simply stared at me, as though I was the strangest thing he had ever laid eyes on. It seemed like an eternity of silence, of my heart beating idiotically too fast and the lump in my pants causing a blush on my cheeks, not that he noticed. 'Fuck...' The first ever words that flowed from his mouth somehow roped me in, snatched me up and never let me go.

It had turned out that the guy who'd led him away had beaten and raped the red-headed pornodroid after he refused to pay for his services. I remember carrying him to his car and taking the directions given to drive him to his friends. The blondie, another p-droid, Kobra, had basically threatened me, demanding to know what I had done to him and then afro, Jet, helped Poison. I explained what he had told me and Jet thanked me. The next thing I had a place to stay and the next thing, I was travelling with them. Poison quit his job and Kobra dyed his hair in order to hide his appearance. Not that it helped, to be fair. He was Poison's brother, he automatically got the fit as fuck gene! I hid the poster quickly and turned as Poison advanced on me.  
'What you got there?' He asked. I shrugged nonchalantly. Poison had come so far, he couldn't be reminded of what he once was.  
'Nothing...'   
'Ghoul.' I bit my lip as my eyebrows raised and sighed.  
'Fine.. I found this.' I handed Poison the poster and watched as he took the image in, his eyebrows raising further.  
'Oh... wow.' I sucked in a breath, waiting to apologise and tell him it was okay. But instead the strangest thing happened; a huge smirk formed on his lips.  
'Damn, I looked fiiine!' I chuckled darkly, my hand resting on his waist.  
'Still do.'   
He smiled brightly and pulled me into his arms, resting his chin on my head.  
'Thanks.'  
'No problem. Look, Poison, I have something to tell you...' I pulled away from him and gazed up at his face, watching as he nodded, his smile wavering slightly with nervousness.   
'What is it?' I sucked in a breath, getting ready to tell him how much I loved him. It was just about to roll off of the tip of my tongue, but it didn't get that far. A crash sounded from above and voices followed, getting closer. My eyes widened as we both scrambled, looking for somewhere to hide. I watched as Poison ducked behind a box and once assured of his safety, I jumped behind a different box. I pressed my back against it, praying to whatever watched over us that we were safe.   
'So, why here?' I heard as sigh as boots crunched along the sand.   
'Dr D said find the boys, so we find the boys.'   
'And you just automatically know that they're here?' I bit my lip and waited. Dr D..?  
'The diner was clear, white cross, remember? Either the Dracs really did get in there, or they're looking for the Kid and Jet, which would be obvious. Party won't give up until they're reunited and Ghoul would follow Party anywhere.' I felt a blush come to my cheeks, but the truth behind the words was haunting. Surely I knew these people?   
I stood quickly, turning with my gun pointed towards the two intruders.  
'Who the fuck are-' I stopped, pulling off my mask and staring at the blonde haired girl. 'Show Pony?' She nodded and smirked.  
'Long time no see, Fun.' I kept my gun at arms length, my eyes glancing at the guy next to her. I recognized him instantly, his purple hair too hard to forget.  
'He's a friend, Fun.' I continued to stare, then sighed.  
'How do I know that?' I asked, my tone clipped.  
'Because why would I try and harm you, Fun Ghoul? I wouldn't get the chance, I'd be dead before I had a chance to shoot.' Poison stood quickly, gun out too.  
'Is that a threat, Strife?' He demanded, his eyes narrowed.  
'Yeah, Purple, I'd hate to have to shoot you until you're dead.' I glanced at Poison, who rolled his eyes. Purple ignored me, his eyes turning to Poison.   
'So, Red, how you been? Fucked for money recently, or is it your brother who is still in business? Blondie was always good.'   
Poison moved from the box, pressing the barrel of his gun to Purples throat.  
'Don't talk about him like that.' Purple shrugged.  
'He isn't here to defend himself.' I was about to go and press my gun to his temple when Show Pony intervened. She pushed Poison's barrel away from Purple and rolled her eyes.  
'The testosterone is making me feel ill!' She turned her eyes to Purple. 'If you're looking for a death wish, you just fucking found one. I suggest you stop.' Purple rolled his eyes, ran his tongue over his teeth, then sighed.   
'Fill them in, then lets go! This place will be swarming with Dracs soon and you know it.' And with that, he turned and twitched down the tunnel.  
Jeeze, I hate that guy...


End file.
